A Dead Heart's Redemption
by twerri02
Summary: I make mistakes. I hurt people and occasionally end up killing them. I took what I wanted and ignored the repercussions. The trick was to get through it and then get over it. I refused to spend eternity wallowing over memories filled with remorse or wonder about the 'what ifs' and 'if onlys' …Well, at least that was the plan until she came back, with another surprise.
1. Awakened Conscience

**AWAKENED CONSCIENCE**

**A/N: Old story that I dug out from an old laptop. Glad I posted?**

**Movin' On – Rascal Flatts**

**_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on_**

The day was spent listening to Rebekah's insane chatter as she ran from room to room, scolding us and the helpers on their work. She had taken it upon herself to take care of decoration, food, drink and even our clothing. This was decided the second mother asked for us to publicise our peace with a ball. It was also a means for her to make herself known to the council and promise them.

My first choice had been a dark blue tuxedo but she ripped it out of my hands and told me that the boys would be wearing black. Of course I complied because frankly, I didn't really care.

Finn and Esther had disappeared which did not really surprise me. Human thoughts always dated back to how he would cling by her side, rather than hunt with us. He always had been mother's boy and we had teased him relentlessly.

Then there was Elijah who had left last night and was yet to return. He had refused to talk to me but I knew him. Compassion was his greatest weakness and his strength which meant that it would not be long before he broke.

Anyway, with him gone, it left me with Kol.

Kol had been walking around in nothing but his boxers, fascinated by the small invention in his hand – my phone. He had downloaded game after game and with quick reflexes beat each one. That still did not stop him for searching for more. Occasionally, he would come into my room and ask about one of the applications and seeing as I wanted to be in good graces, I relented.

"This game – angry birds?" a crease was now formed onto his head but soon cleared up as he pressed a few buttons. "So simple and trivial, yet it demands my attention" he stated, falling onto my bed with his eyes glued onto the small screen. "I can't seem to stop playing" he added mindlessly.

After finishing the last button, I inclined my head towards him, "If you get changed, I promise to buy you your own" I vowed and turned my attention back to the reflection as I began to fix my tie.

"I like yours" Kol sat up and waved my phone at me.

I slumped my shoulders and addressed him once again, "Then I'll get you the same model" I offered but then realised my mistake.

"Model?"

I had confused him again.

Before I could begin an explanation, my phone shrilled it's ringtone, causing Kol to jump in surprise. I smirked at him and took it from his hands. "Later" I promised him and wanted to tell him to leave so I could answer the call. However, my saviour was my sister who barged into the room.

She was already dress in a dark green dress that was simple but hugged her figure. She had even pinned her hair up and done her make-up. In my defence, she had already awoken at 4 o'clock in the morning, wanting to get a head start.

"Why are you not changed?!" Rebekah shrieked grabbing him by the hand and towing him away while he just chuckled, amusedly at her antics. "The ball is in less than fifteen minutes" she pushed him out of my room and I followed.

My hands gently pushed the door closed before I finally answered my call. "Daniel" I smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I trust you have good news"

"We found three packs residing in New Zealand" he informed with a pleased tone and I too was happy with his revelation. "Elle is still in Scotland but she texted me about a few sightings" he tried to assure me of Elle's competence.

"What of Jackson?"

His tone remained professional and straight to the point. Just the way I wished it to be. "No luck in Cambodia, so I told them to head out up in Indonesia" he answered sternly.

"Okay" I replied, happy with what was happening so far. "Keep up with the updates"

"Sure thing boss"

I ended the call and placed the phone on the bedside stand.

For some reason, I felt a twinge of guilt but I assured myself with the promise of dissipating it with a drink or two. Just because I had them back did not mean that I would give up the quest of finding strength within numbers.

Sure, having my family back and quick to accept me gave me hope. Some part of me believed that they could be my redemption. However, I still needed to strengthen my army and determine my safety.

I would be a fool to believe that it was real and that they had forgotten everything I had done. Their side-glances and reluctance to be around me was enough to pique my doubts. It had only been three days which I doubted would be sufficient in erasing their own anger. I mean, if it had not been for mother, they would have left me – it had been their intention.

For the past three days, we had had many disputes. For one, she angered me by going after Elena and endangering the existence of my hybrids. Finn and Kol had occasionally made snide comments and it seemed that my threats would no longer work.

Nonetheless, these thoughts seemed to be erased every time I looked into her motherly blue eyes, filled with warmth and trust, reminding me of her acceptance and her forgiveness...and then – I really wanted to believe it was real.

* * *

"Perfection" Rebekah burst into my room and spun me around. Her hands reached up to tilt my tie before she ran her hands down my suit. She now wore a smug smile and tilts my tie, "Isn't this much better than that ghastly blue-"

Rolling my eyes at her hysteria, I complied, "Yes, Rebekah"

She would have continued to scold me but another pair of heeled footsteps joined us. We both turned to my mother who was dressed in a similar dress to Rebekah's but hers was shorter and in a dark midnight blue. "My son" she stepped towards me and my sister took this as her cue to leave. Mother approached me, accepting my hands, "You look very handsome" she complimented and I felt at ease with her appearance.

"And you look beautiful, mother" I returned with a smile.

She shrugged but acknowledged it all the same. "It is all Rebekah's doing" she revealed.

"Likewise"

Mother took a glimpse towards the doorway before looking back to me. Her eyes gleaming with her joy as a smile pulled at her lips. "Somethings do not change" she replied with a small laugh, reminding me of the past days where we were actually a family. A human life with no complications which now seemed to have been draw too far away.

"I still do not understand" I stated numbly.

This time her lips fell into a smaller and sadder smile. Her hands squeezed mine and her warmth pressed onto mine, calming me. "I have told you once and I will continue to remind you" she stated and reached up to rest her hand onto my shoulder. "I want us to be a family again. You have my forgiveness because you are my son" her tone stern and her eyes filled with honesty.

"Now, about that date of yours…" she began and I laughed, shying away from her touch and her inquisitive gaze. "Will she be attending?" she urged and I chuckled again, pulling away from her and pretending to be attending to my cufflinks.

"I…uh…I sent her a dress and a bracelet" I said awkwardly, feeling embarrassed and the moment becoming surreal. To think that even after killing her, we were now here, having a civilised conversation about me having a date.

"With an invite?" she asked, following after me.

I turned but kept my head bowed as I thought of Caroline. "Of course" I agreed.

"What is she like?" mother asked, sitting on the futon as she waited patiently. One leg crossed over the other while she looked up at me.

I turned my back to her and tried to hide my grimace as the thoughts of my past returned. Each memory filled, not with blonde locks but long mahogany tresses with burgundy highlights. Rather than light blue gleaming orbs, the thoughts fell back to wide chocolate-brown eyes filled with warmth. Instead of a tanned complexion, I could only think of the pale creamy skin exposed as the silk sheets draped from her form.

"She is different" I stated quietly.

Mother came behind me and held my elbow. "Is that good"

"Right now?" I turned to her, happy that the blurred images were fleeting. "Yes" I agreed quietly and forced a smile, wanting her protruding questions to come to an end.

She read my expression and gave a small nod in understanding before placing her hand out for me. "Will you be my escort?" she questioned upon hearing the music begin and the doors parting, permitting the guests to finally enter.

"It would be my pleasure" I answered and linked our arms together.

Together, we walked down the hall and slowly trailed down the steps. The guests moved their stares over to us before focusing on mother. Their curiosity piqued but questions remained unanswered as mother moved from my hold and walked towards Mayor Lockwood.

My attention was drawn to my most prized possession. A smile formed at the sight of her huddled between the Salvatore brothers. They too now concentrated on every move that my mother made, their eyes following her around the room.

If only they knew…

* * *

"Caroline"

I smiled at the sight of the young girl, dressed in the royal blue dress that I had bought for her. As expected the dress fit her perfectly. She had worn white gloves and on her left hand was the silver bracelet she wore. The sight of her in my chosen attire, made me feel proud and victorious. "You came" I exclaimed and she soured when her eyes found mine.

"Yes. I did" she quipped and made a move to walk away but I blocked her path.

Blue eyes locked on her blue as I complimented, "You look beautiful" I purred, intentionally brushing her arm with my fingers. "I'm glad you like the dress" I added, looking over her with an appreciative glance that had her hitching her breath.

"I-I-I uh…I didn't have anything else to wear" she stuttered nervously and made another attempt to step around me.

Yet again, I had acted rashly and blocked her path and was proudly looking down at her wrist. "Then explain the bracelet" I gestured towards it with a sideways glance. Knowing that I had caught her, she drew in a deep breath and made another attempt at walking away from me. This time, I permitted her to but followed closely by her side. "I'm glad you came" I whispered.

She stopped on her tracks and whirled around to face me. "Was this ball your plan to lure me into your home?" she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"Actually no" I smiled at her, "My mother is the one who wanted to have a ball as a way to welcome the town and reclaim peace" I explained, watching as she nodded but wore an expression of confusion.

"Peace?" she scoffed with a crease between her knitted eyebrows.

I nodded, "Yes"

She grimaced but then her whole face rearranged to her seriousness. "Do you agree to her terms?" she challenged, arching her eyebrow.

"Maybe" I shrugged and then smirked playfully.

Before I could toy with her again and find my amusement, my brother reclaimed everyone's attention as he called for us. "Would my family please join me up here?" Elijah called to us.

I craned my head back towards Caroline. "Duty calls" I grinned and then took her hand, surprising her when I placed a kiss on it. "Save me a dance" I winked and then walked back up the stairs next to my family.

Rebekah smiled at me so I paused by her side.

Elijah looked over us and then addressed the townspeople. "Now if everyone would gather around…" he raised his voice and they all complied. "My name is Elijah Mikaelson and I would like to thank you all for coming" he appraised them with a friendly smile. "Now tonight we shall be choosing the traditional waltz. So if you could please g-"

His welcoming words were disrupted by the thundering sound of the large wooden doors being opened yet again.

I checked the watch; 7:43.

The ball had been set to begin at 7 o'clock and I had assumed that everyone in Mystic Falls had arrived. This meant that whoever was arriving now was very late.

I looked back up to the doors at the lady removing the lace veil. Once it was pulled off, I gasped at the materialisation of my past standing a mere two feet away from me. "Isabella" I breathed and the sound was captured. Her eyes searching the room before landing on mine. They widened slightly but not so full of surprise which meant that she knew I would be here. Instead, her gaze dulled, hardening with the lingering stare but refusing to look away.

Old feelings returned and I felt unravelled, exposed as my strength diminished. "What is she doing here?" I growled under my breath, hating how vulnerable I was feeling.

My brother surprised me by pushing past me but pausing to glance at me and haughtily whispered, "I invited her"

Like everyone else, I watched, dumbstruck as my brother walked down the steps and captured her attention, making her divert her eyes from me as she happily grinned at Elijah.

I was now…forgotten.

**A/N: Interested?  
Question: Favourite/Least Favourite Mikaelson?**


	2. Relive The Past

**RELIVE THE PAST**

**A/N: Just realised that summer's over for most of you and schools are open and people are going back to work. I hope they aren't too stressful. Posted this update to give you something to cheer up the end of the day. **

**Bella's outfit is on my Facebook and on WordPress blog (links on profile). **

I was left dumbstruck and awfully perplexed; watching as my big brother swept up my – well, Isabella. His arms finally releasing her but his lingering touch remained wandering as he continued to caress her pearly skin. I continued to watch as he reached up to trail his finger down her jaw and then stared as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

All through this, she does not pull away from him. In fact she welcomes his touches and permits him to embrace her the way I used to and doesn't even cast me another glance.

Now, I was angry.

This was why he had been leaving the house with no explanations? He had been with her?

All this time - when he was absent from the house – had he been with her? Had he been spending time with my - with Isabella…

"Forgive me…" Elijah finally remembered the curious crowd surrounding them. Though, his continued speech was incoherent because all I could seem to focus on was the possessive hand he had placed around her waist and his hand splayed onto her hip.

Why couldn't he let her go?

Why did I care?

I shouldn't.

My head snapped to the side when realising the music was beginning. My eyes then finally rested on a pair of expectant blue ones, gleaming with anticipation. Without another thought, I had Caroline in my arms and was twirling her onto the dance floor before she could even protest.

As we got into our positions, I involuntarily glanced towards the left where Isabella was giggling like a school girl. MY brother whispering something in her ear and then thankfully withdrawing with a small kiss on her bare shoulder.

"You didn't have to manhandle me" Caroline captured my attention again with her disdain but all I could manage was a small smirk. She simply rolled her eyes at me but allowed me to lead her into the dance. Our bodies simply moving in time with the music and as much as I tried to concentrate on seducing her, I couldn't help but glance at the reason behind my nostalgia.

As graceful as she seemed, her body didn't seem to be relaxed and I could see how her muscles were tightened. Her gaze was almost forced to remain on Elijah while her fingers desperately clung onto him. Even her expression seemed taut and controlled and by that, I knew that she knew I was watching her.

Again, why did I care?

She no longer mine – well, as far as that definition could go.

Caroline seemed to already be falling as her arm voluntarily wound itself around my neck. The touch reminded me of where I was and who I was with.

I should not care.

I will not care.

"You are a wonderful dancer" I murmured into Caroline's ear, loving how she shivered under my embrace.

She pulled back slightly to meet my gaze. "Well - I've h-had training" she wavered slightly and tried to jut out her jaw and remain nonchalant.

"I know"

A smile accompanied the words but it faltered when Elijah and his partner whip past us.

* * *

After the dance, I had shown Caroline to my parlour and then shown her to my paintings. Somehow, I wanted some kind of connection with her. A part of me also wanted to prove that it wasn't such a big deal to show her what I had only shown to one person.

However, it backfired when she threw the bracelet at me and stormed out of the room. Rather than following after her, I simply stood there, gripped the table and tried to take deep calming breaths.

Whispered footsteps suddenly broke through the silence and I snapped my head up but didn't dare to turn around. I already recognised the rhythm of the steps and how they faltered slightly before coming to a complete stop. Her own soft breaths filling the quiet which was then followed by her sharp inhale. "She's beautiful" she whispered and this began her footsteps again.

I gulped nervously and then reached to the side to open the bottle of my best whiskey – usually reserved for days I spend alone.

"And she knows better than to be charmed by your money" she added from behind me.

After taking a sip, I placed the glass back down and found the courage of replying, "Just like you..." I muttered with a small and weak smile.

"You knew I never cared for your riches" she retorted with a dry laugh.

I spun around, suddenly directing all my anger and frustration towards her. "Then what did you want from me?" I snapped, glaring down at where she had now frozen. "What are you doing here?" I added with another gulp.

She cleared her throat and rolled her shoulders back, trying t0 maintain her previous fearless stance. Her small pink tongue darted out to lick her lips as she timidly replied, "I was invited by-"

"I know" I snapped and the tried to rephrase what I meant. "Why did you come?"

She crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze, growing defensive as she took confident steps towards me. "Like I said, I was invited" she repeated and walked towards me. My breath was caught when she reached over, her front brushing over mine as she poured herself a drink. Usually, I would break the neck of anyone who would have made an attempt but I simply let it go – for her.

"Elijah didn't have a dancing partner so he asked me to-"

"Be his date?" I interjected dryly.

She stepped back an inch away from me and gulped down what she had poured before nodding. "Yes" she answered in a matter-of-factly tone.

"So that's the only reason?" I arched an eyebrow.

Mirroring my expression, she questioned, "Should there be another?"

"You tell me" I challenged, meeting her eyes and hating the familiarity of her warm chocolate-brown eyes that stared back at me, unblinking and filled with that usual fire that ignited from time to time.

"Okay fine, yes" she agreed and diverted her gaze, making space between us as she walked further away from me. "Yes, part of me did want to see you" she admitted and then spun around to look at me again. "…but I did not come here to disrupt yo-"

"You're not disrupting" I interrupted hastily.

Isabella then continued her path around the room but paused when something caught her eye. "You still…paint" she added, picking up a few strewn pieces and actually trying to make a read of each one. It was something that I admired about her. Her pursed lips and her head tilted to the side as she allowed the piece to speak to her. Each emotion so clearly shown across her face and then settling on one before she moved to the next.

This time, her face fell and I knew exactly which one it was. Her eyes grew wide and then narrowed, perusing the page before her eyebrows knitted. "I wasn't – I mean, I haven't..."

"I did it after you left" I replied.

"It's magnificent" she gasped, looking up at me with what I could only assume was curiosity.

I moved towards her and we both looked down at the painting I had done of her. It was painted from the memory I had of her, by the balcony as she looked serenely beautiful when breathing in the Rome air.

"Thank you" I smiled but then erased it as I handed it to her. "You can have it if you want" I offered and her eyes widened further when she looked up at me surprise. I knew she was about to protest so I amended, "Call it an anniversary gift"

She laughed forcefully and humourlessly. "Divorce papers would have sufficed"

At her spoken words, my humour was erased and my jaw clenched.

Why did she have to bring that up?

She was the one to leave but then again, I always knew that it was bound to happen. I always knew that she would have left but part of me was still surprised that she had given up. With everything that she had said…

After noticing the change in my demeanour, she was clever and quick to change the subject. "You cut your hair" she pointed out and surprised me when she reached up and ran her fingers through them. A small smile tugging at her lips as she nodded, "I like it"

"Yours grew" I threw back and tried to be subtle in breaking from her hold because I didn't like what was happening. I didn't like the familiarity and how easy it was with her. I didn't want to stand here, reminisce about the past and act like we were…friends.

"I still do not understand w-"

My words of indignation were cut off by a shrill ringtone. I watched as she reached into her small black and silver purse and pulled out a phone. She glanced up at me apologetically and then answered the call. "Elijah why are you c-"

A small growl left me and I spun around to pinch the bridge of my nose and kept my head bowed.

"Crap!" she exclaimed and the anger in her voice had me turning around. "I'll be right there" she mumbled and I watched as she put the phone back and then turned around to leave.

Something instinctual within me had me whipping out to grab her arm and pull her back. "What is it?" I asked, booth hating and thankful that I managed the concern in my tone.

"Nothing" she smiled but it was too easy to identify how false it was. "Nothing for you to worry about" she added hastily and patted my arm before pulling away from me so she could run out of the room.

If she thought I was going to ignore that, she obviously seemed to have forgotten the kind of person I was, which was why I was now chasing after her.

However, on my path, I was distracted with the sight of the other Salvatore brother standing by the balcony and arguing with my little brother. I watched as Damon actually found some kind of strength and took Kol by surprise when snapping his neck and throwing him over.

I was both annoyed and impressed.

The rest of my family seemed to have also caught this as they began to rush outside. Other was muttering expletives under her breath which made me smirk.

I was there before them but my victory was worn off when I caught sight of Isabella with my brother standing next to her. However, when looking closely, I found that Isabella was crouched down by the ground, and had arms wrapped around her form.

The small person that was clinging onto her then withdrew slightly. Isabella was now holding that person at arm's length. "What are you doing here?" I heard her mumble with worried tone.

"Oh my God-"

Rebekah's gasp had me glancing at her but she wasn't looking at Kol and Damon. Rather, her eyes were fixated onto Isabella and the young…child? The young boy in her arms craned his neck and I felt...nothing.

"That little boy..." Mother trailed off, lost and hollow as I was.

My sister was next to give her input. "He looks like..." she too trailed off and glanced at me but I refused to meet her stare.

…My blonde thick locks with dark highlights…Isabella's warm brown eyes…my jawline and cheekbones…Isabella's beautiful pale complexion…

I wanted to move and storm over so I could demand for an explanation of for her to lie to me…I couldn't. I had never felt more vulnerable than at that very moment.

With a shaky gasp leaving her, she whipped up to meet my eyes. Hers were apprehensive and glassy while brimming with unshed tears. Her full pink lips were parted as she breathed out the withheld gasped breaths. She was trying to rack her mind for an explanation or an excuse but the sounds that left her, remained incoherent.

It didn't matter because I already knew it was true.

**A/N: Well who saw that coming? Klaus a father? Could it be?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS to all the wonderful reviews and for giving support by reading this fanfic. Hope that you enjoyed this and it helped in unwinding after a long week.**


	3. Facing Fears

**FACING FEARS**

**A/N: *GASP* - There is a child. Most of you have many questions and most of them, I can't answer because then I would be giving the plot away.**

**Florence And The Machine – Seven Devils**

**_Holy water cannot help you now  
Thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
I don't want your money  
I don't want your crown  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down_**

**BPOV**

"You look great" Angela appraised me, taking my hand and twirling me around so she could get a better look.

When I was back to facing her, I ducked my head from her admiration. "Thanks" I replied sheepishly and smoothed down the front of the black gown.

"You should get going" she glanced at the clock.

I nodded but then glanced at the young boy sat by the TV. The small games console had slipped from his fingers and he put on his best puppy face – pouty lips and everything. "Maybe I shouldn't go" I mused and ignored Angela's disapproving look. "I mean, I don't have to go"

"Yes, you shouldn't go" my little boy concurred and I felt my resolve break.

I walked over to him and bowed down to his level. My hand reached out to him so I could run my fingers through his silken blonde locks. They were slightly curled…just like his fathers. My fingers trailed down to place on his cheek and I sighed at how much he looked like him. Even his jawline. All that he got from me were my brown eyes.

"You know I love you" I smiled warmly.

He inched himself closer and then placed his hand onto my shoulder. "And you know I love you"

"I don't think I do" I narrowed my gaze and playfully crossed my arms.

He flashed me a winning smile and revealed his pearly teeth. "Of course I love you" he exclaimed and then threw his hands up in the air. "You're my mum" he stated like it was the most obvious thing.

"How much?" I peeked at him with a speculative brow.

He widened his arms. "This much" he cried out.

I remained impassive and shrugged my shoulders as I continued to taunt him. "How much?" I asked, cupping my ear as I pretended to have not heard him.

Again, he widened his arms further and seemed to be reaching for the heavens themselves. "This much!" he bellowed with a pleased grin.

"How much?" I continued to play coy but a smile was breaking through.

Suddenly, he dropped his hands and stared deep within my eyes. "Unconditionally" he answered.

I smiled in surprise and blinked down at my wonderful child. "How and where did you learn that word?" I asked. As I was crouched, it was awkward when trying to place my hands on my hips but I still managed.

In reply to my question, he adorably tapped his nose and now adorned a small secretive smirk.

"Stop trying to be cute" I wagged my finger at him.

He placed his hands on his hips and stared me down. "I don't have to try"

I couldn't help it anymore, a laugh bubbled through my lips and my arms welcomed him. "No, you don't" I whispered into his ear while holding onto him dearly. "Okay, now Isaak, be good to your babysitter" I murmured quietly.

"…but mum…" he began to whine.

I moved back, holding him at arm's length. "No buts" I shook my head defiantly and then tilted my head to the side. "Please…for me?"

He nodded his agreement and squeezed my hand. "For you" he placed a quick kiss on my cheek and added in a lowered murmur, "Only you"

Usually Isaak was okay with me going out. In fact, he usually encouraged me but this time, he was worried about me. He had told me about the dream – actually the nightmare that he had about me and a 'shadowed man' that was going to hurt me.

What really shook us was the fact that a few of his dreams were entwined with his premonition but I knew I had to be strong. I had even tried my best to assure him and even called Elijah to try and cancel.

However, Elijah really wanted me here today so he came over and assured him that no harm would come to me. Regardless of me saying that I could look after myself, Isaak made him swear it upon his life and this lead to an agreement.

Just thinking of his love for me had me embracing him once again. My arms encasing him close to my chest as I hugged him tighter, refusing to let him go. "I won't stay too long" I vowed.

"Promise?" he pulled back so I could see the pinkie he now held up.

I accepted it, linking it with my own and nodding. "I promise" I confirmed, pulling him again as I now felt a sinking feeling at the thought of leaving him while I went to the unknown.

"Okay then, off you go" he ordered a more stern tone.

Another weak smile was offered and I placed another kiss onto both his cheeks, then his forehead and finally his hand. "Bye baby" I said and began to stand up, somehow finding the strength to walk towards the door.

"Bye mum"

**-XxxxxX-**

Elijah had given me directions – as unnecessary as they were. Without them, I still would've been able to make out which house belonged to his egotistical and materialistic brother. He always wanted what was bigger and better than everyone else.

What I had not anticipated was how much seeing him again would affect me. I had not expected myself to still be drawn to him – if not the connection between us seemed to have strengthened over time. Just one look at him and I felt myself become undone when meeting those blue eyes.

The same steely blue eyes had my breath hitching and my fear escalading as they reminded me of the secret I had hidden for seven years.

How on earth had Elijah convinced me to come here?

I knew him well enough to know that my being here was not welcomed. He had after all prepared himself of a night where he would charm the blonde girl.

She was pretty.

I did try.

Damn it, did I try.

I even found the courage within myself to talk to him – civilly may I had.

Of course at the time, it might seem as though we were simply keeping up pretences. The conversation no longer flowed. This time it was strained, forced as there were a million other words surrounding the small talk. So many secrets and so many lies stretched between us, making us further apart than we were.

What could we call ourselves now?

Friends..?

The label was amusing.

However, it was less amusing and more horrifying now, as I crouched by my son. I should also mention that the not-so-clueless father was only a few feet away.

At that moment, my life seemed to reel past me and I was losing the connection with myself. Everything around me was fading to black and I needed a few seconds. Just a few seconds that would help in getting back to reality ad not in this limbo state I was trailing off too.

I needed to ground myself.

Only way that was happening was to lean on my saviour and my rock.

My son.

My hands desperately held his shoulders as I forced myself to peek up at him. "Where's your babysitter?" I scolded, gulping down the other more distracting emotions that seemed to bubble within me, threateningly.

Isaak remained oblivious to my inner turmoil as he shrugged off my anger. "She didn't even have the decency to drink vervain" he retorted with an entertained sneer.

"Isaak…" I breathed tiredly, not because he had disobeyed me by compelling the babysitter but because I wished he knew the kind of position we were now in.

He crossed his arms and coolly addressed me, "You undermine me mother" he shook his head at me as if in disappointment and that seemed to glimmer my sense.

"Next time, I'll seal you in" I teased, tickling his sides gently.

He dropped his arms and sighed in an exaggerated manner. "Oh how you love me so" he played along, laughing lightly at the torture my fingers trailed up under his arm.

"I do" I smiled warmly, the motherly part of dissipating my anger at the sight of his adorable grin. His happiness was a weakness of mine and I could help but drop whatever

"What is going on here?"

Back to reality!

I whirled around, standing up on my feet when his thundering demand caught my attention. For a few moments I watched as his nostrils flared, his eyebrows were creased and his youthful expression grew sullen, ageing with his confusion. A steel edge had hardened his blue eyes which now glared at me and I had an idea of what he was thinking.

"Nik…" I whispered lamely.

"What is going on here?" he repeated in an even more angered tone. Something dangerous laced beneath the words, making me step in front of Isaak as a means of protecting him.

"Is that…?" Niklaus' sister – Rebekah shuddered, her hand covering her mouth. The woman next to her was unrecognisable but I knew who she was – Esther, my mother-in-law. Oh, how many times had I fantasied how we would meet and I would work my ass off to get her to like me. Just my luck that this was my first impression…

The other Mikaelson – Finn - I remembered, approached the commotion, along with other civilians. Most of the oblivious humans were distracted by the fight happening a few feet away but the Mikaelson's were fixated on me and the boy peaking from behind me.

Thankfully, I found strength and loyalty with Elijah who now advanced towards me, understanding my desperation for an ally.

Before he could actually take my hand, another claimed his attention. "Uncle Eli"

Everyone now watched as my boy ran towards Elijah. We watched as my Isaak rested his head in the crook of Elijah's neck. We watched as Elijah bent down and accepted the embrace like it was the most natural thing. We watched the love and bond that both of them shared as they clung to each other.

"Oh God!" Esther Mikaelson gasped and her eyes widened, horrified and dismayed.

"What…?" the question fell from Finn's lips but remained unfinished and unanswered. Like his sibling, his eyes had widened, gaping out of their sockets while trying to make sense of what was happening.

Several eyes fell onto me but I was only focused on one pair. They continued to bore into mine with a newfound despondency while seeking for an explanation.

This was my fault and I would accept the consequences.

With the decisive mind, I straightened up and rolled my shoulders back. "Isaak…" I called and immediately he whipped around to me. "…come here" I demanded and he sensed the wariness in my tone so he obeyed.

"Yes?" he asked, slipping his small and fragile hand in mine. He looks at each of the family members

I made a feeble attempt at an assuring smile before looking back at the people that would most likely be integrated in his life. Too many times, my son had questioned me about family and with my discretion, he wondered as to whether I was ashamed of him. Now was the time to prove to him that I did care. Now was the time to face my fears and lay it all on the line.

"This wasn't how – well actually I didn't-" I shook my head, trying to clear it and find structure in my words. The only thing that gave me solace was holding my hand so I looked down at him. "Isaak…this is…"

However, Isaak wasn't focusing on me, his eyes were staring straight ahead. "My father"

**A/N: FAQs: Some questions I got from the last chapter. **

**Was Bella a vampire/human when having the baby?**

Really want to answer this but I can't – not yet. It links into something else so please bear with me.

**Is Bella a vampire or a human?**

Can't answer this either because again, links to the one above.

**Are Bella and Klaus still married?**

Yes, they're still married – just not together if that makes sense. Backstory/Flashbacks will be coming very soon.

**What is the pairing?**

Pairing is Bella and Klaus – some Elijah intervention but we'll have to wait, read and see.

**A/N: What do you think of mummy Bella? What about Isaak?**


End file.
